mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Whoops
Little Miss Whoops is the thirty-third book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the third one created by Adam Hargreaves. Little Miss Whoops *'Colour': Dark Blue now Light Blue *'Shape': Round now more oval *'Gender ': Female *Hair: Black and stringy which looks like Little Miss Shy's black and stringy hair (original version), None (2008 version) *'Family': Mr. Bump (brother) *Friends: Mr. Bounce, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Helpful *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Mr. Funny *Occupation: "Trained professional" *Species: Shaped Human *Likes: Mr. Bump *Dislikes: Flat food, clowns *Love: Either Mr. Bounce or Mr. Nervous *Release date: 2003 *'Job': Having accidents *'Features': bandages around the body and a dark pink nose (original version), pink bow, round glasses and a slightly lighter pink nose (2008 version) *Nationality: South Welsh (UK) - Monotone New Jersey (US). *Voice Actresses: Alicyn Packard (2008-present), Teresa Gallagher (UK, 2008-present) *Catchphrases: Whoops!, I'm a trained professional! and That wasn't supposed to happen! Story Little Miss Whoops goes and visits her brother, Mr. Bump. Unfortunately, disasters happen. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, she kept her pink nose, but her hair is no longer visible, and a pair of glasses and a pink bow replace her bandages. Her body has a shape similar to Mr. Stubborn's and she is a lighter shade of blue (The same colour as her brother). As her name suggests, her catchphrase for the show is "Whoops!". She also says that she doesn't like flat food, and claims she's a "trained professional" at everything she does, but she isn't. She likes to be the big sister of the group and is very confident in report work. In the US broadcast she has a monotone New Jersey accent and in the UK she has a South Welsh accent. In the UK and US Versions, she is voiced by Alicyn Packard and Teresa Gallagher. She is first seen in Physical. Quotes *Whoops! (almost every episode, also her first line) *I'm a trained professional (almost every episode) *Hello? Hobby World? I need a new hobby. (Hobbies) Trivia *She probably has a crush on Mr. Bounce (She chose him to be her tango partner in Dance Dance Dance and she also danced with him in Dance). * She was dressed as a maid when seen briefly in Hotel. *Her book character looks similar to her brother Mr. Bump. The only way to tell these two is that Miss Whoops has stringy black hair and a pink nose. *She is one of three characters that wear glasses. (the other two being Mr. Nervous and Mr. Fussy) *Strangely, a band-aid on her arm only appears in the artwork of Little Miss Whoops and the first episode when she acts out her artwork pose, it was nowhere else. However, the episode Rainy Day has a bubble floating with her artwork pose without the band-aid. *She is seen once without her glasses in Eyeglasses and it is revealed that her eyes are squinted just like the book when the glasses are removed (it is also revealed that she has extremely poor eyesight). *It is possible that her shortsightedness may be severe as her eyes appear magnified, unlike Mr. Nervous, when she has her glasses on. (In Eyeglasses it is revealed that her shortsightedness is extremely poor) *If you look very close into the scene of Miss Whoops after she had lost her glasses her nose looked like it was coloured light blue just like her's and Mr. Bump's skin colour instead of pink. *She only dislikes Mr. Rude (because of his manners) and Mr. Funny (because if she laughs so much she causes accidents). *She is friends with a few of the Mr Men and the Little Misses. *She Sneezed in Farm when hay comes to her nose. This indicates that she could be allergic to hay. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *A running gag in the series is that she has worked multiple jobs and ends up causing accidents. *She lives next door to Mr. Bump. *In Sand & Surf, she was seen once with dark blue hair and she also was seen once with it in a ponytail. *She thinks that she is a trained professional but she is not a trained professional at all. *She is one of the seven blue characters. *Although TV Miss Whoops reacts when Mr. Bump (or someone) gets hurt, she then quickly gets over it and doesn't care if she hurts her own brother or hurt or cause trouble for anyone else even if it's her own fault. She just brushes it off. *She is only seen angry at theatres (Sleep, Telephone, Cinema). *She also sings The Eyeglasses Rap with Mr. Fussy and Mr. Nervous. *Sometimes she even gets hurt like Mr. Bump when Miss Helpful is with her. *She has been seen with all characters (except Miss Bossy, Miss Giggles, Miss Magic, Mr. Funny, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She is one of the characters who does not like being tickled by Mr. Tickle. She does laugh a lot after she gets tickled by Mr. Tickle. This is one thing that causes her to have her own accidents. *She is one of the few characters who care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *In Out to Sea when she was in her mermaid outfit, she had eyelashes. *In the fandom, She uses a stethoscope on Mr. Bump in order to listen to his heartbeat. *Her Tone counterpoint is Barbara because both wear glasses and are clumsy. *Her US voice is similar to that of Fran Drescher. *She can't drive anything properly (due to her accidents) in Snow (snowplough), Paint (street painting machine), Farm (tractor), Driving (a regular car) (type up more if you find them) *She only sings as a backup singer in Dillydale Dancefloor which is hard to hear. Counterpart(s) *Her Paw Patrol counterpart is Marshall because both are clumsy. *Her Doc Mcstuffins counterpart is Stuffy because they are both blue and clumsy. *Her Peanuts counterpart is Marcie because they both wear glasses and they're both clumsy at times. *Her Smurfs counterpart is Clumsy Smurf because they are both clumsy and blue. *Her Tamagotchi counterpart is Mimitchi because they get hurt all the time. *Her George Lopez counterpart is Accident Amy because they both wear glasses and they are both clumsy. *Her Penguin Show is Little Penguin because they both say "Whoops!", are blue, and have a pink bow on their head. *Her Rugrats counterpart is Lil because they both wear pink bows and both get confused. *Her Lilo and Stitch counterpart is Woops because they both break things and share the same catchphrase. *Her Disney counterpart is Goofy because they both get hurt easily. *Her Adventures in Music counterpart is Professor Owl because they are both blue and wear glasses. *Her Scooby Doo counterpart is Velma because both wear glasses. *Her Recess counterparts is Gretchen because both wear glasses. *Her Alvin and the Chipmunks counterpart is Simon because they both have blue and have glasses. *Her other Alvin and The Chipmunks counterpart is Jeanette because both wear glasses and are clumsy. *Her The Nanny counterpart is the titular character because they cause accidents and have the same voice and accent. *Her Teen Girl Squad counterpart is the Learner's Permit Girl, because they both cause disasters and ran over somebody. (The Learner's Permit Girl ran over Cheerleader, and Miss Whoops ran over Mr. Bump.) *Her Codename Kids Next Door counterpart is Lizzie because they both have blue on, wear glasses and make mistakes. *Her Trollz counterpart is Sapphire because both are blue, have pink bows, and wear glasses. *Her Jimmy Neutron counterpart is Carl Wheezer because both of them are clumsy and wear glasses. *Her Hey Arnold! counterpart is Eugene Horowitz because both of them are accident prone. *Her Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords counterpart is Lucy Harris McGraw because both wear glasses and bows. *Her Care Bears counterpart is Oopsy Bear because they both cause accidents. *Her PB&J Otter counterpart is Pinch Raccoon because they both wear bows. *Her Regular Show counterpart is Eileen because they both wear round glasses. *Her Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi counterpart is Kaz because they are accident prone and wear enormous glasses (however, Kaz's eyesight isn't as bad as Miss Whoops). *Her Camp Lazlo counterpart is Almondine because both wear round glasses and are accident prone. *Her Total Drama Series counterpart is Beth because they both wear glasses and they're clumsy sometimes. *Her Grandpa in My Pocket counterpart is Mr. Whoops because they both have the same surnames, wear glasses, have accidents and their catchphrases are "Whoops!" *Her Flushed Away counterpart is Roddy because both are breaking things. *Her Speedy Eggbert counterpart is Eggbert/Blupi, both are egg shaped, and say "Whoops!", *Her Sergeant Frog counterpart is Dororo because they are both blue and have accidents. *Her Monsters University counterpart is Randy Boggs because they both wear glasses. *Her Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) counterpart is Slyly the Arctic Fox because they both have New Jersey accents. *Her Sesame Street counterpart is Grover because they are both blue with a pink nose and are accident prone. *Her other Flushed Away counterparts are The Toad's henchrats because all 6 both cause accidents. *Her Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Gretchen because they both wear glasses. *Her Monsters Inc. counterpart is Roz because they have the same voice. *Her Thomas and Friends counterparts are Annie, Clarabel, Rosie and Emily because they all have similar sounding voices in the UK version. Whiff is also included because they both wear round glasses. Teresa Gallagher voices Rosie and Emily in the UK version of Thomas and Friends. She voices Annie and Clarabel in both the UK and US versions of Thomas and Friends. She also voices Little Miss Whoops in the UK version of the Mr Men Show. *Her Ferry Boat Fred counterpart is Kate because they are both sisters to Mr. Bump and Fred. *Fern Walters in Arthur because they have bows on their heads, covering their hair. *Her Inside Out counterpart is Sadness because they are both blue and wear glasses. *Her The Amazing World Of Gumball counterpart is Nicole because they are both are blue and voiced by Teresa Gallagher. *Her The Color Challenge counterpart is Green because they both keep having accidents. *Her Tiny Toon Adventures counterpart is Babs Bunny they both keep having accidents and clumsy *Her Whatever Happened to Robot Jones counterpart is Robot Jones they both keep having accidents. *Her The Off-Beats counterpart is Betty Anne Bongo because they both wear glasses. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Madame Malchance (French) * へまこちゃん(Japanese) * Мисс Ой (Russian) * Η κυρία Αδέξια (Greek) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Bump *Man at the train *Boy reading Mr. Bump book Title character other appearances She doesn't appear in any other books, but is on the Mr. Men Show. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Bandaged up characters Category:Characters with Hair Category:Characters with bows Category:White Eyes